Wreck-It Nicktoons
This game is a sequel to Wreck-It Ralph. Mr. Litwak have finally moved in the Nicktoons with Playstation, Xbox, and more. Story The Nicktoons with all of their games (from Return of the Magophoidbot-Magophfield) just moved in the arcade. A new villain named Emperor Darkonus revived King Candy/Turbo in Cy-Bug form. So when Ralph and the gang heard about it, they need help from the Nicktoons Playable Characters Wreck-It Ralph Fix-It Felix, Jr. Fix-it Felix, Sr. Sergeant Calhoun Vanellope Von Schweetz Spongebob Patrick Jimmy Timmy Danny Tak Frankie Jason Nia Feliciano Ludwig Honda Kiku Mario Ron Burgundy Bad-Anon Bowser Clyde Dr. Eggman Cyril the Zombie M.Bison Zangief Neff Cyborg (based on Kano from Mortal Kombat) Plankton Vlad Plasmius Technus Crocker Beautiful Georgeous Prof. Calamitous Traloc Sean Luciano Dopplerdanger from Scribblenauts Bosses Cameos Nicktoons Sandy Trixie Tang Fat Albert and hi gang Reggie Kenny/Anime Kenny/Princess Kenny/Mysterion ALF Garfield The Drawn Together gang The Minions Snoopy and Woodstock Winnie the Pooh Mr. Peabody Sherman Penny Cartman Anime Cartman Kyle Anime Kyle Stan Anime Stan Butters Anime Butters Disney Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey and Minnie Mouse/Sorceress Minnie Goofy Donald Duck and Daisy Duck Max Panchito Pistoles Jose' Carioca Scrooge McDuck Huey, Duey, and Louie Sora Snow White and Prince Florian Grumpy Happy Doc Sleepy Sneezy Bashful Dopey The Queen Cinderella and Prince Charming Aurora and Prince Phillip Flora Fauna and Merryweather Dragon Maleficent Ariel and Eric Sebastian Flounder Ursula Belle and Prince Adams/The Beast Lumiere Cogsworth Mrs. Potts Chip Aladdin and Jasmine Abu Genie Jafar/Snake Jafar/Genie Jafar Pinnochio Jiminy Cricket Stromboli The Coachman Honest John and The Gideon Monstro Hercules and Megara Phillip Hades Maggie Mrs. Calloway Grace Buck Lucky Jack Alameda Slim Simba Timon and Pumbaa Scar Shenzi Banzai and Ed Sulley and Mike Randall Boggs Nintendo Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Toad Wario Waluigi Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Kirby King Dedede Meta Knight Samus Aran Olimar and Pikmins Link Dark Link Toon Link Dark Toon Link Zelda/Sheik Toon Zelda/Toon Sheik Ganondorf Pikachu Lucario Greninga Charizard Ash Little Mac Wii Fit Trainer (Both Male and Female) Fox McCloud Wolf Pit Square Enix Geno Cloud Arieth Sephiroth Lara Roth Marvel Spiderman Captain America Hulk Iron Man Venom Wolverine Magneto Thor Mr. Fantastic Invisble Woman Human Torch The Thing Deadpool Ghost Rider Howard the Duck Hetalia Gilbert Beilschmidt Ivan Braginsky Alfred F. Jones Haruhi Suzumiya Haruhi Suzumiya Mikuru Asahina Yuki Nagato Hanna-Barbera Yogi Bear Boo-Boo Bear Quick Draw McGraw Top Cat Wally Gator Magilla Gorilla Peter Potomus Fred Flintstone George Jetson Snagglepuss Huckleberry Hound Scooby Doo Captain Caveman SEGA Sonic Knuckles Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Lucasart Luke Skywalker Darth Vader Princess Leia Han Solo R2-D2 and R2-KT C-3PO Chewbacca Capcom Megaman and Megadog Dr. Wily Zangief Blanka M.Bison Namco Pac-Man Blinky Inky Pinky Clyde Atari Pong Tables Pong Balls Godzilla Midway Kano Smoke Raiden Sonja Paperboy Bartender Golltieb Q-Bert Coily Ugg Slick Sam Konami Frogger Leonardo Raphael Donatello Michaelangelo Shredder Playstation Kratos Sweet Tooth Parappa Fat Princess Jax and Daxter Sly Cooper Rachet and Clank Sir Daniel Colonel Radeo Cole McGrath Evil Cole McGrath Xbox/Microsoft Master Cheif Shu Steve Marcus Fenix Banjo Kazooie Kaemo Kaim Argonar Clippy and Assistants Naughty Dog Crash Bandicoot Jax and Daxter LEGO Video Games Emmet Wyldstyle MetalBeard Benny Uni-Kity Vitruvius Lego Batman Lord Business Category:NICKTOONS